


12 Days of JayTim

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Aged Up, Babies, Cats, Damian is an ass, Established Relationship, Holidays Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, but not, if so rating will change, kind of follows a plot, maybe some smut later on, trying to work up my courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: The 12 days of JayTim over on Tumblr!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	1. Scarf

Tim was barely half-awake when he stumbled downstairs. The townhouse he and Jason had bought after their wedding was warm and cozy and he often felt sleepy when in it. Probably Jason’s whole plan honestly.

Darcy, their cat, purred when he saw Tim come into the kitchen, alerting Jason to his presence. 

“Ah, looks who’s up,” Jason teased upon seeing Tim. “Long night?”

“Five different business calls and I’m still dealing with the Demon Brat who is still angry he didn’t just get to waltz in and take over being CEO,” Tim told his husband. “Coffee?”

“There is some- only two cups.” Jason reminded Tim who whined. “Babe, the doctors all told you to cut out your coffee addiction.”

“I can complain,” Tim told Jason as he went to get some coffee. “Also rumours about Crane breaking out again.”

“Ha. Times like this I’m glad I quit the game,” Jason said. Neither mentioned that Jason was more forcibly retired after he’d badly injured his spine and was told in many words another injury would either kill or cripple him. He kept in the game much like Barbara did but he was also more removed then she was. He was happy working at Wayne Enterprises as part of the charity and development section. 

“What’s our plan today, I know I have the day off,” Tim said after he drank his first cup of coffee. 

“Christmas shopping,” Jadon told him. “Plus the adoption agency may call.” The hope in his voice was echoed in Tim’s mind. It had been a long time coming but after three years of being married, five of Jason out of the game, and two of Tim himself somewhat pulling back and only working big cases they felt ready for a kid. They were just waiting for the birth mother to give birth. Kennedy Knight, a girl from Gotham who got pregnant during a hostage situation. She didn’t want to talk about it and was happy to give the baby up. 

“It’ll happen soon,” Tim told Jason. He put his coffee cup down and leaned in to kiss Jason, smiling as Jason reached up to pull him in a little tighter. Jason suddenly chuckled. “What?”

“I left a hickey last night,” Jason said, tapping Tim’s neck. Tim blinked and reached up to touch his neck, snorting when he felt it.

“Well, that’s what scarves and turtlenecks are for,” Tim said. Jason grinned and they went back to what they were doing. Very happily.


	2. Tree

“Darcy out of the tree,” Tim sighed as he moved the cat. Said cat whined pitifully about not getting to sit in the Christmas tree. 

“You know if we used an artificial tree-“

“Jason the tree is potted.” Tim pointed out and Jason shrugged. 

“Still she might not want to climb the tree if it was.”

“I dunno- Alfred the cat likes to climb Damian’s artificial tree.”

“That cat is old. It’s probably senile.” Jason told Tim who snorted. Darcy was put on the couch and Tim went back to snuggling with Jason, admiring the tree. Jason leaned down to press a kiss to Tim’s head and Tim smiled up at him, leaning in to get a better kiss. The two began lazily making out, neither that invested in doing anything, just enjoying each other’s taste and closeness.

A tinkle suddenly made Jason burst into laughter and Tim sigh.

“Darcy’s in the tree again?”

“Yep.”


	3. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Channukah!

Jason started at the manor, his face somewhat impassive. Tim could tell what he was thinking a little. Even years later he and Bruce hadn’t fully reconciled about everything. 

“We can leave if you need,” Tim said to Jason who sighed. 

“No, I just… I need a moment.” Jason closed his eyes and then let out a long breath. “Can I smoke? You can go inside I just…”

“I understand.” Tim kissed his husband before leaving the car and heading to the manor where Alfred opened the door. The older man was slowly becoming ever older and it was obvious to everyone he would need to retire soon. But he would give everyone who brought it up a look, making them all shut up. 

“Master Timothy, it’s a delight to see you again,” Alfred said with a smile. “Is Master Jason smoking?”

“Yeah, he just needs a minute,” Tim said. He held up the bag he carried. “I have the gifts.”

“Excellent. We have your Christmas gifts as well you can take.” Alfred smiled at Tim who grinned back.

“Thanks, Alfred.” Tim entered the manor after giving the gifts to Alfred, heading to the main room where Bruce was waiting along with Kate and the others. 

“Tim!” Kate stood up with her arms open wide. “Happy Chanukkah!”

“Happy Chanukkah,” Tim repeated, hugging her. Similar greetings were exchanged with everyone else except Dick and Tim sat down on the sofa, ignoring Damian. 

Damian had been furious that he hadn’t been able to take over being CEO when he’d turned eighteen and had attacked Tim who had been to used to it. However, apparently, Bruce and Dick hadn’t been aware of the fact that Damian was still hostile to Tim… or how bad the hostility had been when they were younger. That had been a wake-up call for everyone. 

It was still very awkward with Tim and Dick who had never fully noticed how bad it was, much like Jason and Bruce. They were getting better though. Mostly. 

“Jason outside?” Duke asked.

“Yeah, needed a quick cigarette,” Tim said before he turned to Selina. “Selina how do we keep a cat from climbing the Christmas tree?” Selina snorted and they began discussing that. Jason came in halfway during the conversation, sitting down with Tim. He wrapped an arm around him and didn’t really talk to anyone. 

“Dinner is served,” Alfred said, stepping in. The whole group moved to the dining room.

“Dick isn’t joining us?” Tim asked Bruce who shook his head.

“He and Roy are taking Lian to Disney Paris for the holidays,” Bruce explained. “She’s old enough now that it won’t be boring for them either.”

“Why Paris?” Tim asked.

“They’re teaching Lian French.” Bruce shrugged and they all sat down to eat, discussing cases and work. Damian gave a few looks to Tim but stopped after a stern look from Bruce, instead focusing on his food. 

“So… you guys excited for the baby?” Stephanie asked after a lull in the conversation. Tim and Jason grinned at each other.

“We are. The room has been made and we have everything ready. Just need the call.” Tim smiled happily.

“Names are still being argued but we narrowed it down,” Jason said.

“Really? The baby is due any day.” Stephanie pointed out. 

“Names are hard,” said Tim. “We have a bunch we don’t like or have bad connections to.”

“And I hate the idea of naming a kid after a dead person,” Jason said. “And he vetoed all literary names.”

“Look we named the cat Darcy and we agreed if we got a dog at any time his name would be Spock. Animals are one thing.” Tim said. Jason snorted but nodded.

“So… what sort of names?” Asked Stephanie.

“I really like the name Elizabeth,” Tim began. “And not because of Elizabeth Swan!”

“I’m just saying you still watch those movies and stare at Depp all the time,” Jason smirked. “I like Alanna.”

“Which you got from Tamara Pierce don’t lie.” Tim pointed at Jason who rolled his eyes but smiled at Tim. The rest of the family watched in amusement. 

After dinner was when they headed to the living room where the menorah was, Kate in charge of lighting the candles given she was the only one who knew the full proper ceremony as she had been the only one celebrating for years. Bruce has only gotten into it when Damian came around and wanted to know his heritage more- after his parents’ deaths Bruce hadn’t celebrated a lot for a long time.

Tim and Jason quietly observed, playing the games when needed and celebrating with their family. 

Neither really spoke about how they didn’t fully feel part of it. But it was enough to be there.


	4. Peppermint

“What are you drinking?” Tim asked Tam, wrinkling his nose. 

“Peppermint mocha,” the woman said, rolling her eyes.

“Starbucks sucks with their peppermint mocha- barely tastes like peppermint.” Tim told her. 

“Oh, like you can do better?” Tim raised an eyebrow and handed her his thermos. She took a drink and froze at the amazing taste of chocolate, coffee and peppermint. “Holy shit.”

“I can’t, but my husband can.”

“Oh I hate you.” Tim smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that’s my thoughts about the Starbucks Peppermint Mocha.


	5. Fireplace

“Alfred come over?” Tim asked Jason, leaning on his husbands back. 

“How could you tell?” Jason asked.

“Stockings are hanging above the fireplace. He always puts them up for us since we wait until the twenty-third ourselves.” Jason chuckled. There were three stockings this year- one for their unknown child and two for them. Alfred was particular about the stockings and insisted they be hung early. 

“Hopefully they don’t catch fire.” Jason said before he went back to the paperwork he was doing. Tim rolled his eyes and moved to sit in Jason’s lap. “Oh? The comments just a way to get my attention?”

“Pretty much.” Tim pouted. “I started a nice warm fire, and it’s snowing out. We can turn off the lights…” he leaned in to press a kiss to Jason’s lips, Jason kissing back, his hands going to Tim’s hips and pulling him tighter to his body. “Have fun without a baby.”

“I like the way you think pretty bird.”


	6. Pine

“How dare you use a pine tree.” Sneered Damian at Tim who sighed deep in his throat. Ah, the enjoyable brat was decided to rag on him again. In front of paparazzi. “Aren’t you trying to promote a green Earth?”

“Which is why the tree is in a pot and we water it. We will be replanting it after the season is over Damian.” Tim told the boy who scowled, obviously not pleased. Tim however decided to ignore him as Jason walked over. 

“Babe, you promised me you’d get out of work earlier.” Jason complained. Tim laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist, the two walking away. “He trying to make you look bad?”

“Maybe. Or maybe he’s just being a pest about the earth. Why did he have to inherit his rabid eco love from Ra’s I have no idea.”

“No one does babe.” Tim chuckled and leaned up to kiss Jason who kissed back, grinning. 

“...Hey so do you think we should plant more pine trees?” Tim asked after a second and Jason sighed.

“You’re letting him get to you.”

“A little… but-” Jason kissed him again before pulling away.

“Fine- but I also get to punch him if he says something again.”

“That I agree with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is actually curious this is only one of my headcanons for the Damian and Tim relationship in the future- that Damian never grows up for a long time and he keeps being a brat. Other ones he’s nicer but here I went with this for fun.


	7. Gingerbread

Jason was munching on a gingerbread man while Tim decorated some.

“You’re weird.” Tim told Jason as he carefully iced a cookie. “Who likes gingerbread men plain?”

“Me.” Jason said. “All the icing distracts from the taste.”

“Gingerbread plain tastes like cardboard.” Tim told him. Jason raised an eyebrow and then leaned down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Tim happily accepted the kiss, neither making it more then just a kiss.

“Taste like cardboard still?” Jason asked, pulling away.

“... I think I need another taste.” 


	8. Bow

“... Jason are you wearing a bow around your dick?”

“... maybe.”

“... why?”

“I thought it would be funny but then you weren’t here for like three hours so now it’s not fun.”

“Yeah…”

“...”

“...”

“Still want to-“

“Yes.”


	9. Holly

“DECK THE VILLAIN WITH FISTS COVERED IN HOLLY!” Jason sang as he watched as Tim punched the newest holiday-themed villain in the face.

“Your voice is ridiculous,” Tim laughed at Jason through the com as he ducked under the punch from said villain.

“Hey, I’m doing my best babe. We can’t all have great singing voices.” Jason told Tim.

“...I can’t sing.”

“I’m talking about Steph.”

“Ah, yeah she’s got some pipes.” Tim laughed and then kicked the villain off the roof. “You know, I forget this guy’s name.”

“I think it’s Krampus.”

“...Lame.”

“Agreed.”


	10. Cold

Both Jason and Tim hate the cold. For Jason it reminded him of being on the streets during the winter and how hard it was. For Tim it was because with him missing his spleen he had to be twice as diligent about his health. Going out in the cold for two long could hurt his immune system. 

He had somewhat adjusted to no spleen but it was still a hard process.

Luckily, when it was cold out he and Jason would cuddle in front of the fire place, the warm flames bathing them in their light. Or they would cuddle in their bed, nice and warm and safe. 

Tim never went out in the winter any more, and Jason was happy about it.


	11. Gift

Gifts meant something to Jason and Tim. Jason for his years on the streets, it was hard to accept the gifts. For Tim whose parents were never around and usually just handed him a check, it was hard as well. Moving in with Bruce made them struggle with the gift giving that Dick insisted on for holidays. 

However when they were together they found that gift giving was easier. It was never about the gifts- it was about how much they cared for each other. 

Of course gift giving rarely occurred on days it supposedly should. The downfall of a vigilante life.

Thus, the two were opening gifts much later, alone given their firm no to anyone else coming. They wanted it themselves.

The gifts were a mess or practical and ridiculous and it was perfect for them as they smiled and laughed as they looked at them. 

However, the best gift came when the phone began ringing and Tim answered.

“Jason we have to get to the hospital. Our baby is here.”


	12. Family

Jason had his mom as a kid. Tim didn’t have anyone. Not really anyway. 

They got older and had Bruce but even then… 

Bruce hadn’t been the best father. Better then they had yes but not a good one either. He had his moments but… there was something broken in him. The family they had wasn’t really a family honestly if they would admit it. Dick tried, Alfred tried but it never felt right. Damian hated Tim and never made it a secret even if no one had fully seen how bad it was until it was too late to fix that relationship.

But they still loved each other as a family. 

But there was something about having their own that had appealed to the two. Having their own family, them and a kid or two. And a cat, couldn’t forget Darcy.

It was what had them looking for a kid to adopt, a baby and maybe later an older kid like Jason had been. Neither wanted a bio kid. Damian coming into their lives had shaken both though they would never admit it. Blood had never mattered before but the boy liked stressing the fact he was the only blood son. 

They had plans for their future, hopes and dreams. They imagined what it would be like to have their child.

None of it was what it was like.

“Hi Erica,” Tim said to the little baby in his arms. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

“God she’s so little,” Jason breathed. He reached out to touch a small fist and the baby made a little noise. The new parents smiled at her as she blinked up at them, eyes blurry. “She’s going to be a heartbreaker when she’s older.”

“Heh, and we’ll have to deal with parents complaining she broke their baby’s hearts.” They looked at her for a few more moments before Tim turned his face to Jason and smiled at him.

“Babe?”

“Thank you, Jason. Thank you for giving me this family.” Jason smiled and leaned forward to kiss Tim, a soft kiss that made him fall for Jason all over again. 

“Thank you for letting me.”


End file.
